<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all's well that ends well to end up with you by Luppiters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854444">all's well that ends well to end up with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luppiters/pseuds/Luppiters'>Luppiters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, It's pure fluff, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Reminiscing, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luppiters/pseuds/Luppiters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. and Danny find a moment of quiet in a hectic day and reflect about how they got to where they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all's well that ends well to end up with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Taylor Swift's "Lover."  I love the song, I love its bridge and I thought this lyric fit well with the story itself.</p><p>Back in November, this was the first fic I shared with anyone in <i>years</i> (around a decade-ish?) so it definitely makes me even more nervous to post it 'officially' here now. The original idea is from late 2019 but most of this was probably written in October/November of last year. This is fluffy to a fault and not much happens, but I still hope you enjoy :) </p><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoofoof">theoofoof</a> for her wonderful beta work and support ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting over the small mountain range in the distance, coloring the sky with a pink-orange hue that was breathtaking. It had really been a great day, better than she could’ve ever expected or wanted. For many years, C.J. hadn’t been sure she would ever get to this point.</p><p> </p><p>And now, sitting in the wooden stairs of the small venue overlooking the ocean, she felt incredibly at peace and fulfilled like she had never expected. She felt happiness right down to her toes, if that was even possible. C.J. extended her hand towards the air, holding it against the pink-purplish hues and studied the two rings adorning her left hand. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight and feel of them in her hand, at what they represented, and she sighed contentedly. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost hard to conceive how around this time last year, C.J. had been miserable, sad, and angry, believing her then current situation couldn’t possibly turn around. She had been ready to sacrifice herself and her reputation for the good of the administration and the party despite being innocent.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh of relief, realizing how wrong she had been then. Yes, there had been betrayal and anger soon after, but things had started to slowly turn around. Light –and love– always found their way in through the cracks of darkness. That was a sentence C.J. remembered her mother saying when she was sick, and those words had stuck with her ever since, often popping up in her head when she felt hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>Just look at her now, with a new, incredible job and with a newly-minted husband she loved to pieces. Past C.J. couldn’t have believed any of this at all.</p><p> </p><p>C.J. smoothed her long white dress — a light sheath dress that fit the laidback spirit they had chosen for the ceremony, with a halter neckline embroidered with flowers giving the illusion of a different neckline — and rested her head against the wooden rail she had wrapped her right arm around as she stretched her legs for a second. She was a bit cold now from the chill that nightfall in Santa Monica brought with it. Why hadn’t she brought the shawl out with her?</p><p> </p><p>She heard steps behind her but didn’t look back; she didn’t need to. His earthy scent and powerful cologne were all too familiar to her and… it made her smile, she couldn’t help that he had that effect on her. The not-so-mystery person sat next to her, touching her arm delicately, with the softness she only associated with just one person.</p><p> </p><p>“For a second there, I thought I had a runaway bride situation on my hands,” he sniggered, breaking the ice. “<em>Phew</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>C.J. stared at Danny’s rosy face, punch-drunk with the joy of the day and possibly some of the delicious wine they’ve had. Only he could make that kind of joke and get away with it.</p><p> </p><p>“During the celebration? Too obvious… Too late,” she joked casually, resting her head on his shoulder as she rolled her eyes. “I needed some air. I know we just came back from the photos but…” It was hard to explain. As much as she had loved today and was <em>still</em> loving it, she needed to stop doing wedding stuff for a bit and just enjoy the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Calm and assured, understanding. The qualities she had come to truly appreciate in him. He wasn’t shaming or chastising her for being outside and not mingling with the guests. Danny let her be and even followed her in her dumb decisions without hesitation. How sweet of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed a second to process today. To be by myself and let it just… sink in.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny made a motion with his thumb, a concerned expression in his eyes. “Should I… leave?”</p><p> </p><p>She simply grinned, shaking her head as her fingers interlaced with his and brought him closer to her. His calloused hand happened to cover her long, elegant fingers perfectly. They simply fit together. “No, silly boy. You’re the one other person allowed into this bubble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okie doke,” he smiled and kissed her hair, taking in her flowery scent. She ran a hand over his pant leg and leaned into his touch. “The sky is so beautiful right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got lucky with the colorful sunset tonight. I saw hints of it and had to see it for myself in person. Sorry I ditched you in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to apologize, I saw you scanning the room… I was talking to my nephews and sister.” Danny paused, taking in the color explosion over the ocean. “You couldn’t come drag me out… It would’ve been too obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. That’s exactly it.” </p><p> </p><p>Only it was not and they both knew it. Though she would’ve gladly let him follow her, she had just been checking no one followed her to congratulate her or have her ear – some of the people at the party were very interested in her still-relevant political opinion but this was her wedding day, for goodness’ sake. The last thing she wanted to talk about on her wedding day was politics or running for office. Luckily for her, the DJ had started playing some popular song and she'd been able to slip out mostly unnoticed when people started dancing to it.</p><p> </p><p>“No regrets about today, then? I didn’t stop anything…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Nimrod.” She poked him in the arm a bit forcefully, slightly annoyed at his doubts towards her. “Do <em> you </em> have any regrets?”</p><p> </p><p>Her mock exasperation vanished the second she looked at him, all scruffy beard and big, sparkly eyes that always reflected how he really felt. Danny was wearing the most earnest expression as he looked into his hands and hers, as if the two rings his finger was tracing were the single most captivating thing in his life. His blue eyes met hers and she knew the answer before he said anything. They were both ecstatic; they were both <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… on cloud nine. It feels surreal, like I’m about to wake up in my empty, cold bed in DC and realize the last few months have all been a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you mean,” C.J. agreed breathily. In the last few months, she had somehow gotten everything she had never dared to dream she would have — with anyone — and more. The bad parts, the sadder memories… She had no room for them today. C.J. played with their hands, particularly his left ring finger, and whispered, “I never saw this coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised; after all, he had been the one to pursue her once upon a time… The hopeful romantic in their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>“… No,” he admitted cautiously, rocking her to the core. It seemed Danny was still full of surprises, even after marriage. She hesitated, choosing not to voice any of her concerns, and frowned at the ocean. Danny clarified, “Not really. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t go as far as saying <em>never</em>… I did fantasize about it, about us but it often seemed like some unattainable thing. The kind of crush you harbor for years and you can’t really shake… the one that never actually happens because you’re scared to take the leap because it won’t match the image you’ve conjured in your head after so many years, or because you don’t really wanna sacrifice what you already have…”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I live up to that image? I’m scared to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say I took the leap… And I’m glad I did – the reality was better than anything I ever thought of, warts and all.”</p><p> </p><p>She punched his arm softly with her free hand, chuckling when he feigned pain and rubbed that area. Yet their hands remained linked, with his thumb caressing the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” she mumbled, dismissing his comment away with a wave. It wasn’t as if C.J. had never fantasized about having him around or wondered what he would’ve been like as a boyfriend – because she had. It had been some comfort to her in her lowest moments. She knew what he meant with that spiel.</p><p> </p><p>“We also had a few seemingly insurmountable obstacles on the way,” he mused, tipping his head to meet her eyes. “We were away from each other for so many years… I don’t even know how I got the courage to ask you out last year, Ceej.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at the way he said it but avoided his eyes. Instead, she stared at the lights that were turning on in the distance, lighting up the amusement park in the pier with its funky colors. “That’s funny… You sure didn’t have any trouble doing that in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>“I also never truly expected you to say yes any of those times…” His lip curled upwards slightly as he raised his eyebrows, admitting something he had only hinted to her in the past. Danny met her eyes and she felt the familiar comfort of the spark between them, the light tension between them that made her wish they could truly escape somewhere else. </p><p> </p><p>He nudged her shoulder and tried to make her smile, noting she was distraught now as she chose to stare at some seagulls waddling close to them when she didn’t tease him right back. “I wanted us to go out… and I wanted to date you… but I knew it wouldn’t happen, that it just couldn’t happen given our jobs and how much we both loved them. Besides, you were and still are quite out of my league.”</p><p> </p><p>C.J. was befuddled, unable to find the right words, and shook her head briefly as she attempted to process what he just shared. Danny had seemed to dismiss her propriety concerns so easily back then yet suddenly, he was admitting he knew it couldn't have happened? Her perplexity came from a place where that didn’t fully make sense and didn’t sound right. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so then… <em> why</em>…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… you see. You didn’t believe me when I confessed to flirting with you because I <em> wanted </em>to flirt with you. So I had to convince you.” </p><p> </p><p>The way he declared that, as if it was the most logical thing he had ever said, took her aback. She didn’t find it as easy to grasp as he was making it out. It kind of explained his behavior then, somewhat, but she had never connected the dots. She sought his eyes, searching for answers.</p><p> </p><p>“How was I supposed to…?” She half laughed him off, shaking her head in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I was serious about it… serious about us. I just knew we could have had something special. So I felt like it was a challenge to prove to you it was more than… some simple ploy to gain access. I didn’t need <em>that</em>,” he added dismissively, displaying some of the cocky attitude he adopted when it came to defending his reporting abilities. “Therefore I indulged in a little harmless flirting with this beautiful woman I had a crush on.”</p><p> </p><p>C.J. smiled contentedly at that, enjoying the way his fingers were playing on her uncovered arms and the warmth radiating off him. She placed her head carefully on his shoulder, feeling the rush of the day overtaking her. Though she loved Santa Monica with all her heart, and had praised the temperature drops even during the summer, she wasn’t too happy about the colder-than-usual breeze tonight. However, it gave her the excuse to snuggle closer to him and she would gladly take it –  she never felt more centered and grounded than when his arm was around her.</p><p> </p><p>Her shivering and teeth chattering must have been obvious since, the next thing she knew, Danny was taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders gently. He nuzzled the nape of her neck, dropping a feathery kiss there before wrapping his arm around her waist. She could smell his woodsy scent surrounding her now, overpowering her senses. C.J. snuggled into it, loving the comfort and the impossible warmth it brought to her.</p><p> </p><p>What an image they must be – sitting on some old wooden stairs halfway between the fun of the party and the tranquility of the beach, ignoring everything but the two of them and the sunset to the west. Her head on his shoulder; his arm protectively around her. A warm orange-y glow surrounding them thanks to a light on the path a few feet ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>Where was the photographer when you needed her? This was a picture she would love to have on her mantle from this lovely day.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, C.J. found herself pondering how improbable any of this would’ve seemed nine years ago when they met during the first Bartlet campaign, or even when he started his charm offensive to court her. </p><p> </p><p>C.J. couldn’t help but reminisce about those times where their relationship wasn’t as easy as it was now, and any emotion towards the ‘other side’ was understandably not well-regarded; yet, they still found ways to make those moments count. Like when he consoled her for too brief a moment after Rosslyn with one of the best and warmest hugs she’d ever received, or the harrowing night when Zoey was kidnapped when they had spent a few blissfully quiet moments in her office simply talking before ultimately going back to their jobs and dealing with it.</p><p> </p><p>Their history together was a series of tiny moments tucked away only for them to see. Moments that had meant a lot to them over the years but would be seemingly unremarkable to an outside observer. All except for…</p><p> </p><p>“Gail.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Gail. Not the very public moments you asked me out in the middle of the bullpen or in my office, or your ‘friendly’ tips and heads-up about articles in the press… Gail was the moment I turned around on you. Well… that’s not exactly it. It was the moment I fell… For you. Begrudgingly, but I fell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ceej…”</p><p> </p><p>C.J. was blushing now, careful not to mess up her makeup when she partially covered her face in an attempt to avoid his gaze as she pulled herself together. “I still can’t believe you just walked through the White House hallways ready to give me a <em> fish </em> . You looked earnestly at me, with those doe eyes of yours and the complete conviction of a madman, just because you had heard I liked <em> goldfish</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed his head down, shaking his head quickly in an attempt to rid himself of his own blush. Danny was simply adorable like this. She couldn’t stop staring at him, relishing she still had that power over him. Hopefully, she’d always do.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you were crazy about them,” Danny shrugged nonchalantly. She glanced at him, admiring the way the light was hitting his face just at the right angle, bringing out the red that had faded in his hair and the joyful spark in his eyes. C.J. was transported back to that moment in November, picturing his innocent expression as he held that fishbowl in his calloused hands. She started giggling, feeling as though her heart would burst. He joined her in her laughter but couldn’t help but add, “You know, I’m still not sure I was supposed to know there were two kinds!” </p><p> </p><p>It was essentially the same excuse Danny had used back then and she couldn't help but keep laughing as his face flushed. She had really lucked out with this sweet, charming man. C.J. rubbed his arm, biting a jab, even if that memory would always be hilarious to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Josh wanted to have a good laugh at my expense,” he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t complain if I were you… Like I said, that was the moment I realized I had a bit of a crush on you too.” She punctuated that with a kiss on the cheek. She let her forehead rest against his temple, nuzzling her nose against him as she whispered into his ear, “No one had ever done anything like that for me before…. or since, not really. You really put yourself out there and staked a claim to my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed his head a little again, blushing furiously and unable to speak, and she knew he was reeling – as he should: if an actual goldfish had gotten her there – <em> them </em>there –, then the embarrassment was more than worth it. Fate worked in mysterious ways… And its fickle finger had certainly had their fun with the two of them over the years. Luckily for them, it had also brought them together in the end.</p><p> </p><p>“I do want to say, I regret my insistence back then. I knew… rather, I <em>sensed</em> you might like me too so I went hard and forgot about the rest. As you recall, I stopped doing it once we went out.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Once</em>. As a business dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Christmas Eve. The only person who bought it was a business dinner was you… and that was after <em>you </em>asked me out. And to add to that – you dropped the crime legislation topic fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“It started off awkwardly. I don’t know… It wasn’t right. I do remember feeling that you were too reasonable with your arguments and then being annoyed at how fast you were convincing me… and wanting to hide that, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed softly, raising his eyebrows. “We couldn’t find our groove at first. We both love to bicker and argue and are too headstrong. I honestly thought that after that bad start, any chance I ever had with you was dead in the water.”</p><p> </p><p>C.J. hummed her agreement, remembering that evening well. It was easy now to dismiss some of their initial awkwardness as such, considering how much fun they had had once they had loosened up and started talking about anything other than politics and their current jobs. </p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, dinner with a reporter, regardless of whether they were on the record or not, was not the place to gossip about government employees making stupid mistakes but gosh, she had wanted to. Once they had put their professional personas aside and wandered into the personal, they had found they had a lot more in common than they might have initially thought. They had a great time that evening that almost ended too soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it so easy to talk to you that I had to actively stop myself from sharing some work anecdotes I couldn’t tell you about. I am just glad you started reminiscing about your Christmases in Lansing – the way you talked about your sisters and your caroling contests made me forget how bitter and sad I was that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I felt like a jerk after you told me about your family situation, and how you had been hoping to spend the holidays with them that year but couldn’t… I just wanted to make you laugh. I love your laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did. And gosh. <em>The</em> <em>food</em>. I have been to many Italian restaurants in my lifetime but I’ve never had a tiramisu as good as that one.” C.J. chose not to mention the restaurant’s vaguely romantic atmosphere or how right it had felt to just spend the evening with him like that. Not that it would make any difference now, of course, but it would feel like giving in to some long game and admitting defeat before him. Danny would probably use it to tease her forever and she couldn’t allow that.</p><p> </p><p>“Filomena was a find…” His eyes lit up for a second before seeking hers in recognition. “My original plan, if we had really waited until the Inauguration to meet again, or if we had been together in DC that day… was to take you there, the evening of the 20th. An attempt to bring it full circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she let out, genuinely surprised. “That would’ve actually been a great plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not corny?” Danny wondered out loud, fiddling with his fingers. C.J. considered it for a second but ultimately shook her head – it would’ve been sweet, more than anything, and she liked his brand of ‘corny.’ He smiled, tracing circles in the palm of the hand on his leg. “Now I’m sad I wasn’t even in DC that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you.” C.J. murmured softly, with a sarcastic edge on her tone. And then, more seriously, “And I forgive you for being pushy and insistent nine years ago… because I know you need to hear that for some reason or you wouldn’t have brought it up, even though there is <em> nothing </em> to forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>He simply tightened his grip on her hand, interlacing their fingers, and let her words hang in the air rather than ruining the moment with some silly quip. His sparkling eyes were all the acknowledgement she needed.</p><p> </p><p>In front of them, the sky was losing some of its color in favor of different shades of blue while the air brought some of the salty sea fragrance with it. It was dark but the fairy-like lights on the beach just added to the magic of the moment. Behind them and around them, different people were chatting and celebrating them, unaware they were out here – or perhaps letting them be as they enjoyed a rare quiet moment together today.</p><p> </p><p>“We are here because of a fish,” C.J. joked to lighten the mood, simply grinning at the great absurdity of their lives. It was a huge oversimplification, yes, but it was still funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Josh Lyman was trying to use me to annoy you… or maybe wanted me to woo you… or something like that…? Who knows what was on his mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Between us two and Zoey and Charlie, Josh could have a future in this matchmaking thing.” Danny rubbed his beard, amused by his own silly observation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he should quit politics just yet. And we certainly shouldn’t let him know now, or it’ll go to his head,” C.J. quipped sarcastically. “He’s already preening back there and claiming this was all happening thanks to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We </em> are the reason we are together,” he stated sagely, looking at her more intently so she understood he meant every word. “Some people helped and nudged us along the way… but we are the ones that make the choice every day.”</p><p> </p><p>C.J. rolled her eyes at the sappy declaration but nonetheless, smiled brightly at him. She felt some tears pooling in her eyes as all the emotion inside of her threatened to burst out. Besides, they were seeing eye to eye on a lot of things today. Was marriage changing them?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad we got here in the end.” She surprised herself by even saying it but this was the one thought that had been drumming in her head all day long.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, C.J. readjusted the slipping jacket over her shoulders again, letting out a satisfied sigh. Her arm moved to rest on his tuxedo vest, as he brought her closer to him. She sneaked a peek at him and saw he was just as emotional as she was, which warmed her heart even more.</p><p> </p><p>For a peaceful moment, they listened to the crashing of the waves melting on the shore. Sometimes, late at night, if the town was quiet enough for a few seconds, they could hear the rhythmic percussion of the ocean crashing against the sand from their home. It was a sound that soothed her whenever she felt anxious. C.J. could argue that the relaxing sound of the waves washing on the shore was the perfect backdrop to this moment in so many ways, if only because it had that same calming effect on her that Danny had. It was able to bring her down from the edge every time she found herself overwhelmed by anything. </p><p> </p><p>“We really are here because of Gail,” C.J. repeated once again, eyes dancing with amusement — as if it hadn’t truly sunk in two minutes ago. She looked at his lips, unable to suppress a huge smile from forming on hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Best 25 bucks I’ve ever spent,” Danny declared haughtily in response, kissing the tip of her nose and watching how it crinkled adorably in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Because you didn’t pay for all her care,” she smiled unevenly, teasing him. Marriage wasn’t about to kill their good-natured banter.</p><p> </p><p>Danny started to automatically protest about that, clearly not noticing C.J.’s tone had not been serious: “I got you fish food and I sent you some ornaments… I didn’t know how involved you wanted me to be, Ceej… Oh-<em>kay</em>. You were messing with me.”</p><p> </p><p>The carefree laughter into his shoulder told him there had never been any hard feelings about any of that. “I loved the whimsy she brought to my office, to my life. I would never have kept her if I wasn’t willing to take care of her.” C.J. took a big breath, feeling some of the tears return. What was with her today? “Planning the decorations, feeding her, even cleaning her bowl… I liked having that time for myself. She made me think of you when you were away, too. More often than I’d ever admit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t my intention but I can’t say I’m not glad it happened.” His eyes brimmed with some unshed tears, the accumulation of an exciting albeit emotional day that was quickly coming to an end. One that had somehow felt both short but also long, and exhausting, and exhilarating. Danny wanted to live in it forever; more specifically, he wanted to live in this moment forever.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, the joy reaching her eyes, and kissed him softly. “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny swept a stray hair out of her face, careful not to mess the beautiful makeup she was wearing. He took her in, amazed at how they had managed to get here; cherishing the perfection of the last fifteen, twenty minutes. Today couldn't have gone better and for that, she was grateful. </p><p> </p><p>They were not the same people they had been when they met or when they’d flirted in the White House despite knowing better. They were more mature, more tired, with slightly different goals and dreams. Every hardship they had weathered over the years had only made them stronger as individuals, and had gotten them to a place where they could be together. Even if they wished they could’ve found each other earlier, or had done things differently so they could have enjoyed this bliss years before, C.J. and Danny knew that they had come together when the timing was right. Who knows if it would’ve worked out as well before? </p><p> </p><p>Yet now, looking into his eyes, C.J. hoped Danny knew he was the reason she was glowing today and every day  – she loved him more than she could put it into words. There was something inside of her that just melted when Danny looked at her. Like she held all the secrets of the universe (even when he had a front-row seat to all her flaws and imperfections), which happened to be every single time. </p><p> </p><p>If there was one sure thing in C.J.’s world, it was that Danny <em>loved </em>her. It had an indescribably calm and grounding effect on her, knowing she was someone’s number one person. She never thought she would be.</p><p> </p><p>Danny simply knew and accepted her for who she was, and above all things, he respected her. Like she had articulated in her vows, he was a safe harbor to her; he was her dearest companion, sounding board, and best friend. Her romantic soulmate. He didn’t begrudge her at her lowest, choosing kindness and patience even when she wasn’t sure she deserved it. He was <em>there </em>for her, unconditionally. </p><p> </p><p>And C.J. wanted to believe he knew that she adored him just as much; that the same things were true for her. She was head-over-heels in love with him. It was still bewildering – in a good way – that this relationship was everything she had ever wanted but never dreamed she would get. He made her life fun and exciting, and C.J. was convinced that as long as they were together, they could take on anything. What more could she ask for?</p><p> </p><p>Great, remembering their vows was going to make her cry forever. She was still not over the fact he had managed to top his previous romanticism and she had been at the receiving end of it.</p><p> </p><p>C.J. and Danny stayed together, wrapped around each other for a couple more minutes as the night set in, with the tide rising and the waves breaking upon the sand. They wanted to enjoy the last few seconds of calm before returning to the madness that was their celebration, knowing they had been away for too long. In this serenity, after their long, relaxed talk, some slow melodic song could be heard in the distance – a truly perfect score for this moment. </p><p> </p><p>This was a moment they would forever cherish from this crazy, wonderful day.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, the realization that they had been absent for a good fifteen, twenty minutes made them aware they really should head back before anyone came to get them.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Ceej,” Danny declared sweetly, kissing her nose as he undid their embrace but still held onto her. “Just in case I haven’t said it enough today or any day. And I love reflecting on our sweet, innocent beginnings… I really do.” She snorted at his delivery. “But <em>maybe </em>we should consider heading inside. I seem to recall that brouhaha inside is for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, a few hours into this marriage thing and you’re so bossy already…” she sneered amiably, patting his arm. “<em>Fine</em>. Ready for more pictures and people swarming us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal. I wouldn’t mind some cake again, actually.” With that, Danny stood up, brushing off his suit and removing whatever sand got in his pants and shoes. C.J. handed him his suit jacket, murmuring her thanks. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s my Fishboy,” she gushed proudly, aware that he was perpetually hungry. She took his hand to stand up when he offered it, fearing that she would trip and possibly hurt herself or damage her dress in some way. “Thanks for coming to get me.” Before he could apologize for barging in on her solitude, C.J. raised her hand to stop him and then placed it over his. “I mean it — I liked my time alone but this… it is going to be a special memory forever. I like remembering we have a comedy of errors as our origin story.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more fun… It’s a great story,” he admitted, making her laugh. C.J. adjusted his loose tie as she stared at his lips, while Danny picked off some lint off the neckline. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed it is.” She opted not to mention how she could picture him recounting this story to their grandchildren one day while she stood to the side and rolled her eyes good-naturedly at some of his embellishments and hyperbole. His soft, dreamy smile told her he shared that same mental image.</p><p> </p><p>They both made sure the other’s outfit wasn’t too visibly stained after sitting down by the stairs for a while. Once they agreed they looked fine, he offered her his arm with the widest grin she had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way, Mrs. Concannon.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt surreal to hear him refer to her as that because they were actually <em>married </em>now, even more surreal was the fact that she actually liked it, even if she was technically not changing her name. Though this was a private joke of theirs, C.J. was aware that a lot of people had and would continue to use it to address her now… Her mind still had to register that she was actually his wife now.</p><p> </p><p>With a sheepish smile, C.J. took his arm and met his sparkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“After you, Mr. Cregg.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got all the way down here, I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this :)♥ I could talk about different things that inspired me forever but I won't bore anyone with that.<br/>This was meant to be much <i>simpler</i> and nowhere as long as what you've read today. I originally thought this would be part of a series, but I never got around to editing/completing the other part I had started, oops. </p><p>Comments and kudos are very much appreciated – they seriously make my day/week/month ♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>